history repeating once again
by inuyashascandi
Summary: narakus defeated kagome puts every one under a spell what happens now
1. Prolog

Prologue...  
  
I guess I was originally shocked. Kikyo tried to kill me and Kagome actually jumped in front of the arrow ending her life to save my own. Naraku was just defeated and we were all tired and wounded. Kikyo turned to me then with an angry glare. "Inuyasha your mine!" I did have time to react when as the arrow was heading for me. All I could do was watch Kagome jump in front of me and take the arrow. Some how she was able to kill shoot Kikyo back and set her soul free. Kagome started to glow as she began chanting. No one understood what was going on. Then before I knew it the damn wench shot me to a tree. Kagome started screaming in pain the moment the arrow struck me shoulder. "I'm so sorry inuyasha!" she than murmered that one day we would all be free again but till that moment this world would go in to slumber. That's all I remember, that's all I dream about now, as I await for someone to awaken us and set us free from the dreaded spell. 


	2. a new comer

Please be kind it is my first real inuyasha fanfic. Don't worry kagome will return eventually and things will get real interesting.  
  
A blond Priestess begins to wander around her new home. Something kept bringing her to the well that happened to be there. For a horse farm it was pretty big. She and her fiancé liked that considering they wanted to have lots of kids one day. She smiled at the thought of kids exploring the well. "Candi be careful!" John (her fiancé) tries to pull her away from the well where a demon appears to be reaching for her. He pulls out is pocketknife trying to protect the young priestess. She quickly ran to get her bow and arrows, only to find when she returned that the demon not only killed her loved one but also was dragging it down the well. She ran and jumped in only to find she wasn't home any more. She was at a new land and before her was no demon with her loved ones body but a hanyou stuck to a tree. Before she could think though the hair demon had returned and demanded for the jewel. "I don't have any damn jewel!" the priestess was confused and upset and pist off. Not a good combination when it came to her powers. Suddenly the jewel popped out of her chest, after the initial shock Candi smiled. The demon was getting annoyed by then and didn't see the demons layer behind her ready to attack.  
  
"Inuyasha its over" a monk and demon slayer went over to their half demon friend to find out what happened. "I know you stupid monk! Why don't you stop talking and help that wench so she can set me free." Nether of them realized that there was a battle going on. Sango was first to run out to help their soon to be new friend. Candi knew that she could be this demon all she had to do was get out of its grasp. It seemed her way out was running towards them. With Sangos attack and Candi landing safely on the ground she was able to get her bow and prepare to shoot. But there was something to be done first. "What did you do to his body?" Sango almost stopped fighting a little confused about what was happening. Who was this girl and what body? Was all Sango could think about. The demon however knew exactly what the priestess was talking about. "I gave him to a friend you see him soon enough foolish girl" Candi was furious. Her arrow had a white and blue aura around it and as she drew back a tear started to fall. "You'll pay for killing him you bitch" and with a twang from her bow the demon disintegrated and that when Candi finally met every one else. Keade and shippo went to search for them when there arrived on the scene. They knew immidiatly what had happened and tried to get inuyasha to tell them what the priestess was talking about. However inuyasha himself only saw what Miroku and Sango did. Who is this girl? Inuyasha asked him self and why was she crying? 


	3. first interaction with inuyasha

Please forgive me but I don't own inuyasha I only wish I did. However I do own Candi and soon to be character so please be kind and rewind (what ever that means) * This means that it's a thought  
  
"My name is Candi and I do believe I owe you thanks my friend" Sango looked at the girl with curiosity. She looked familiar like some one she met in a dream. "Its okay and my name is Sango and these are my closest friends" Sango pointed to the group ahead of them smiling. "We're and odd group but we love each other none the less." Candi smiled it was odd to feel happy after losing some one she cared so much for. But these people may be able to help her avenge his death. "This is Keade, my fiancé Miroku, the fox demon Shippo, and that's Inuyasha the half inu demon." Candi looked at Inuyasha with a little smirk "need a hand" Inuyasha was a little annoyed at this. *Who the hell does she think she is? Just because I'm stuck to a tree! * "Well if you don't mind I'd rather not hang around here much longer" Candi laughed the hardest she had all day and Inuyasha smiled at her while no one noticed. *It was good to see some one smile like that for once. * "Hey inuyasha are you sure you're a dog demon?" Candi asked smiling innocently "Yea why?" inuyasha wasn't liking where this was going. "Well its just you look like a cat while your stuck to that tree" "what?! you little Bitch" inuyasha couldn't believe her and every one was laughing! "Inuyasha you a dog or a pussy?" that was it! Inuyasha was going to kill this girl when he got down. "Would you just get me off of this tree!" Candi went and pulled the arrow out of him; as she did she grinned "hey inuyasha.." "What!" he yelled as he landed on the ground. "Sit boy!" "AAHrggg" Inuyasha cried as he went head first in to the dirt! "Wow it worked? I thought you could only do that to Dogs that were trained" Candi smiled. She was going to have a lot of fun with these people.  
  
# So people what did you think please reply so I can give you what you want. Kagome will make an appearance don't worry! I hope you liked this chapter. I know candi seems mean but really she is a sweet heart next chapter will explain her actions from this one a little more. 


	4. a little explination

Please forgive me but I don't own inuyasha I only wish I did. However I do own Candi and soon to be new character so please be kind and rewind (what ever that means) Please review and enjoy let me know what you want!  
  
* This means that it's a thought  
  
The group made their way back to the hut Candi explained that she was from not only the future but a different country as well. "I'm from some place called America, its kind of surprising that I ended up here and not revolutionary times." Inuyasha just stared at her, he couldn't but notice she had so many similarities with his former lovers but at the same time was completely different. "Inuyasha!" "huh?" Candi had awoken him from his daze with a smile. "I'm sorry for teasing you so much earlier, its just you remind me of some one I had recently lost and for a second I felt I could joke with you like I did him." Inuyasha noticed silently that the girls smile vanished at the thought of her "friend". Her eyes got watery and filled with anger, sadness and yet still a tinge of hope from somewhere. "I'm sorry you lost you loved one. I know exactly how it feels" Sango looked of in the distance after she said those words. Though she saw her brother Kohaku die in front of her during the final battle she still felt like she was among the living. "well I think we all do" Miroku chimed in. He noticed this girl was suffering and tried to hide her pain with a smile. Candi just gave a small smile. she had to tell them it would change everything and raise a lot of questions. But how could she answer what she didn't know. How could she tell them that a voice from the jewel told her who sent the demon to kill her love. Who cause every ones pain and anguish. Well it had to be done, he was back; and getting stronger by the second. "Naraku's back" *speaking of the devil* candi thought to her self. As she saw a man with a baboon skin covering his identity.  
  
I know its short and a little cliffy but the next chapter will be up in a little bit! 


	5. The Jewl speaks and Naraku has Returned?

I don't Own Inuyasha he is only in my fantasy! Please review and enjoy let me know what you want!  
  
* This means that it's a thought  
  
Every one turned around and noticed she was right. * How though how! we killed him * Inuyasha had a angry look to his eyes. He thought he had avenged every ones deaths, but the bastard still survived! "I see priestess you found new friends!" Naraku was loving watching every ones expressions. "Was you fiance's death so easily forgotin that you can laugh and joke" "You bastard where is his body!" Candi was getting furious again, a purple aura started to surround her whole body and flames danced in her eyes. "Don't worry about that, it's taken care of as you will see in a couple of days" Naraku then threw to the priestess her loves pocket knife, wallet and a note. "I don't think he will need these anymore" "That's it!" Candi aimed her arrow at his body only to realize it was pointless that the man in front of them was only a puppet. "whats wrong priestess? Realize you can't beat me" he laughed only until he saw her grin. "Hey Naraku are you afraid a little priestess with out any former training will beat you" every one stared at the girl in amazment. Inuyasha suddenly realized what she saw, as well as sango. "what?!" "why can't you face me your self you yellow bellied jerk! You need to have a puppet do this for you?" Naraku was speechless as he saw every one start attacking his puppet. The monk didn't have the wind tunnel any more so the insects were usless. Its was time to leave. ......After beating the puppet...... "alright wench how did you know that was naraku?" Inuyasha was confused and he didn't like it! "the jewel told me." She looked at the ball hanging from her neck as it glowed as in reacting to her words. "I hear a voice that comes from the jewel. It told me who sent the demon to kill my lover and it told me who he was. And that we needed to defeat him one more time." Miroku stared at his hand, it was still whole so he knew she was speaking the truth. "I say we work together Inuyasha, we did it once we can do it again" Sango just stared at the ground. Could he brought back her brother? Could this really be happening? "feh I guess we have too" Inuyasha didn't like the idea of defeating Naraku with out Kagome. But this girl, it was odd he already started to feel attached to her with in one day. All he knew was he had to find out more about her. It was the only way to get through this new adventure alive. 


End file.
